Rex D. Keito
Rex D. Keito, auch "goldener Drache" genannt, ist ein Vizeadmiral des Marine Hauptquartiers und Mitglied des Kriegsrates. Des Weiteren ist er der Sohn einer Weltaristokratin und eines gesuchten Piraten. Erscheinung Keito ist ein groß gewachsener, durchtrainierter Mann und ca. Ende 20. Er hat braune Augen und blondes Haar, welches er früher braun gefärbt hatte. Sein nackter Körper zeigt viele Narben. Sein Bauch prägt eine Narbe, die er vom Kampf gegen Teach besitzt. Bei seinen Armen, die wieder an seinen Körper genäht wurden befinden sich noch heute die Nähte. Auf seinem rechten Oberarm befindet sich der "Huf des aufsteigenden Drachen", das Markenzeichen der Weltaristokraten. Es ist ein Tatoo welches er als kleines Kind bekam, damit man ihn auch wenn er geflüchtet ist, leichter wieder erkennt. Als Vizeadmiral trägt Keito keinen Anzug, sondern normale Alltagskleidung. Darüber hat er mit vollem Stolz seinen Mantel, den er schon seit dem Rang eines Kapitäns besitzt. Ein weiteres Erkennungsmerkmal ist seine etwas beschädigte Marinekappe, die er einst von Sakazuki geschenkt bekam. Sie ist ihm heilig und man sieht ihn selten ohne sie. Nach dem Zeitsprung hat er sich von seiner Kappe getrennt und diese seiner Rekrutin Miy Shinshuki geschenkt, da er der Ansicht ist das es bald schon Zeit für die nächste Generation ist und er nicht will dass diese verloren geht. Persönlichkeit Keito hasst Piraten die wie Marshall D. Teach und Eustass Kid sind, weswegen er auch ein Verfechter der "Absoluten Gerechtigkeit" ist. Diesen Sinn hat er von Sakazuki und führt in weit gehend fort. Obwohl ein Großteil seines Freundeskreises Piraten sind und er ihnen nie ein Haar krümmen würde hat er keine Probleme damit feindliche Piraten gnadenlos zu exekutieren. Das Wort "gefangen nehmen" gibt es bei ihm nicht und wenn dann nur wenn man es ihm befiehlt. Meistens spielt er auch noch mit seinem Opfer, nachdem er es besiegt hat und quält es zu Tode oder lässt sie nur langsam sterben. Dies zeigt wieder seinen Sinn für die "Absolute Gerechtigkeit". Der Anblick von Blut lässt ihn kalt, genauso wie stark zugerichtete Leichen denn Keito ist ein Menschenfresser und freut sich sogar über diese. Er hasst Teach mehr als sonst jemand und jagt diesen sogar, nach dem Zeitsprung kam es dann zum Kampf und er starb, wurde aber später durch die Teufelskraft von seinem Bruder wiederbelebt. Auch wenn man es ihm nicht ansieht ist er doch sehr gnädig und nett. Er würde keinem Unschuldigen etwas zu Leide tun, vorallem nicht seiner Familie und seinen Freunden. Allerdings bestreitet er dies oft um sein Ansehen nicht zu ruinieren, weswegen er es auch nur zu seinen engsten Vertrauten ist.Er ist nicht gerade der hellste und fällt oft auf die Fallen anderer rein, denn auch er manchmal seine Momente wo er durchaus logisch denkt um an sein Ziel zu kommen. Er ist desweiteren ein sehr schlechter Lügner und bevorzugt Eiscreme, Zigarren/Zigaretten und Sake. Außerdem ist Keito in manchen Situationen wie ein Kind, beispielsweise hängt er sehr zu seinem Bruder, der nicht viel anders in dem Ding ist als Keito, weswegen es sehr oft zu einem Emotionalen Moment kommt. Er liebt Eis und lässt sich auch sehr schnell ablenken. Er spielt auch gerne mit seinen Opfern und macht oft aus einer ernsten Situation ein Spiel. Zum Beispiel spielt er mit seinem Schlachtschiff oft Schiffe versenken und versenkt dadurch die Schiffe seiner Feinde. Fähigkeiten und Stärken thumb|left|Keito in seiner Zwischenform als DrachenmenschDa Keito ein Vizeadmiral ist, und somit den 3. höchsten Rang innerhalb der Marine besitzt muss er stark sein. In der Tat ist Keito sehr mächtig, denn mittels seiner Teufelsfrucht kann er sich sowohl in einen riesigen Drachen als auch in einen Drachenmenschen verwandeln. Dies ermöglicht ihm unter anderem zu fliegen und Feuer zu speien. Als fliegender Feuerwerfer ist er ein gefährlicher Gegner. Außerdem ist seine Haut stark gepanzert und somit mit normalen Waffen undurchdringlich und sehr Wetterrobust, weswegen er auch ein gutes Team mit Sakazuki abgibt, da er Immun gegen die Hitze der Magma ist. Seine Klauen und Zähne sind extrem scharf und durchdringen sogar Metall. Wärend er seine Zwischenform beherrscht ist seine Drachenform hingegen etwas schwieriger, denn diese kann er nicht kontrollieren und ist somit genauso gefährlich wie Monster Chopper. Außerdem ist seine Drachenform Schwarz und hat extrem Angriffslustig. Nach dem Zeitsprung kann er diese kontrollieren und auch sie ist mit goldenen Schuppen übersäht. Nachdem er im Kampf gegen Teach starb und von Isuhiro War -seinem Halbbruder- wiederbelebt wurde, gingen seine Fähigkeiten seiner Teufelskraft zurück auf Anfang und somit musste er von 0 beginnen und sich alles wieder antrainieren. Weiterhin ist er in der Lage Haki einzusetzen und dieses weitgehend zu kontrollieren. Er besitzt das Haoushoku-Haki, kann dies aber nicht kontrollieren und setzt es deswegen nur im Notfall ein. Die anderen Formen des Hakis hingegen kann er perfekt verwenden. Er hat sogar eine Sonderform entwickelt mit dieser er die einzelnen Bestandteile seiner Teufelskraft hervorheben kann. So kann er zum Beispiel seine Flügel ausfahren ohne zu einem Drachenmenschen zu werden. Dies ermöglicht wegen des geringerem Gewichtes eine höhere Geschwindigkeit. So wie alle Teufelskraftnutzer kann auch Keito nicht schwimmen und geht wie ein Stein darin unter. Außerdem sieht er immer schlechter, weswegen seine Zielgenauigkeit rapide ablässt. Vergangenheit Kindheit in Mary Joa Keitos Mutter war eine Weltaristokratin, weswegen er in der heiligen Stadt zusammen mit den anderen Weltaristokraten lebte. Er lebte wie ein Hochadeliger zusammen mit seinem Bruder Midan ein eigentlich schönes Leben. Nur die Erziehungsmethoden waren hart. Denn die gesamte Rex D. Familie wurde von den anderen Aristokraten als "schwarze Schafe" angesehen, da sie auf den versnobten Stil und das Menschenverabscheuende Leben mieden und sogar auf die "Uniform". Deswegen wurden Keito und Midan besonders hart dran genommen und von ihren Verwandten -der Familie Rosward- schikaniert und auf radikalste Weise abgerichtet. Dieses Leben hatte Keito satt, weswegen er oftmals versuchte zu entkommen. Um zu vermeiden das man ihn verliert, tätoowierten sie ihm das Zeichen der Aristokraten auf den Arm. Als Keito 5 war und mit seiner Mutter auf einen Ausflug auf das Archipel ging, lernte er den Waisen Ukaruto Sosobarashi kennen, der wie sich später herausstellte der Sohn von Silvers Rayleigh war. Sie freundeten sich an und Ukaruto war oft zum Essen nach Mary Joa eingeladen worden. Allerdings passte es den anderen Aristokraten nicht, wie wenig respekt er ihnen zollte. Irgendwann schlug er Keito dann vor von zu Hause abzuhauen und ein freies Leben zu führen. Keito willigte ein und er floh mit Ukaruto bei einem weiteren Ausflug. Nur sein Bruder Midan wusste wo sein Bruder steckte aber zog es vor in Mary Joa zu bleiben. Trotzdem kamen die 3 Super zurecht und das Leben auf dem Sabaody Archipel begann. Das Leben auf dem Sabaody Archipel thumb|Keito und Ukaruto kommen gut zurecht Auf dem Archipel begann schließlich das Leben eines freien; sie lebten in einem Baumhaus, stahlen Lebensmittel und mischten das Archipel so richtig auf. Sie bekämpften Menschenhändler, Piraten und Diebe. Midan besuchte sie oft und stellte mit ihnen allerlei an. Eines Nachts schlossen Ukaruto, Midan und Keito durch den Austausch von Sake Brüderschaft. Als Keito eines Tages von Menschenhändler entführt und ins Aktionshaus entführt wurde, half ihm Ukaruto aus der Patsche. Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt beschlossen sie Piraten zu werden. Obwohl Keito anfangs zur Marine oder Weltregierung wollte. Ukaruto "öffnete" ihm die Augen und überredete ihn zum Pirat werden. Keito versuchte einen Mittelpunkt zu finden und wollte seitdem einer der Samurai werden. Als er 7 war und eine Kiste Obst klaute -es war seine erste selbst gestohlene Beute- teilte er sie mit Ukaruto, der beeindruckt war. Unter dem Obst befand sich auch eine Teufelsfrucht, die Toru Toru no Mi. Keito aß sie versehentlich und merkte nichts. Erst als seine Nase beim niesen Feuer speite stellten sie fest das Keito ein Teufelsfruchtnutzer ist. Sie trainierten täglich und wurden stärker. Nur das landen war nicht seine Stärke. Eines Nachts verschwand Ukaruto um Keito fortan alleine zu lassen, damit er selbstständig wird. Hierbei begegnete er mit 8 Jahren Sakazuki. Bekanntschaft und Leben mit Sakazuki Keito wollte eigentlich immernoch zur Marine, nur dies hat er Ukaruto verschwiegen. Er hatte einen Traum: Er wollte die Welt verändern zu einem besseren Ort. Sakazuki nahm in Anfangs wiederwillig mit aber schnell zeigte sich die Teufelskraft von Keito und Sakazuki war bereit ihn zu trainieren. Irgendwann fing Keito Sakazuki "Vater" zu nennen. Bald wurde das auch zur Angewohnheit. Keito lebte bei Sakazuki, war immer bei seinen Aufträgen dabei und er wurde von ihm trainiert. Nach ein paar Monaten waren die beiden unzertrennlich und Sakazuki hatte ihn akzeptiert. Keito war der einzigste der über Sakazukis Vergangenheit bescheid weiß und er kann seinen Hass auf Piraten nachvollziehen. Keito bekam am Tag der Einberufung in die Marine Sakazukis Mütze und seitdem ist sie sein größter Schatz. Er hütete diese Mütze all die Jahre. Bis er nach dem Zeitsprung seinem Leutnant Miy Shinshuki seine Mütze vermachte. Keito und die Marine . Kategorie:One Piece RPC Kategorie:Marineoffizier